El peso de la Culpa
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Barry apreciaba eso. Saber que Oliver quería tenerle consigo al despertar, como pocos lo habían hecho, le hacía sentirse especial; aunque sonase cursi y cayendo en lo mas bajo del cliché. Pero, por esta vez, necesitaba marcharse [Continuacion de Los ojos de Barry] *Flash/Arrow; OliverxBarry*


**N/A:** Uuf, pareciesen años que no publico un Fics por acá. Pero bueno, volví entre las llamas como el fenix y vengo a darles otro One-Shot OliBarry. Como saben, es una continuacion del fics Los Ojos de Barry.

 **Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene leve **Spoiler** de la segunda temporada de The Flash.

Prometo que voy a tratar de que la próxima vez que suba un fics Flash/Arrow, centrarme solo en las temporadas ya emitidas y no a las que vendrán o están saliendo ahora por Warner.

 **Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes de Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de DC Comics.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Culpa.**

* * *

Otra vez.

Otra pesadilla que lo atacaba durante la noche y el hecho de recordar casi nada sobre las visiones tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Era la séptima noche consecutiva que despertaba agitado, gimiendo en voz alta debido al miedo y buscando con la mirada a alguien que ya no estaba. Alguien al que le había fallado y que la culpa no le dejaba seguir.

Las primeras noches las había pasado junto a Oliver, pensando, _inútil de él,_ que tal vez así podría sobrellevarlo y aunque había funcionado en sus primeros ataques de pánico, luego no fue suficiente como para dejarle dormir toda una noche corrida.

Sintió el apretón suave, _siempre suave,_ de la mano de su pareja en su hombro. Barry maldijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la cama y arrugaba las sabanas al sentir la impotencia de la situación, otra vez volvió a despertarle a causa de sus pesadillas con Eobard. El arquero a su lado también se sentó, en silencio. Sentía su mirada en él, pero Allen no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para devolvérsela. Había soñado con él, y no había sido algo bueno.

Barry apretó sus puños frustrado mientras cerraba los ojos. La mano de Oliver se deslizo por su brazo hasta detenerse en su mano cerrada, colando sus dedos poco a poco hasta obligarlo a entrelazar sus manos.

-¿Visiones? -pregunto Oliver en casi un susurro.

Barry asintió ausente, sin voltear el rostro a verlo. El rubio hizo una mueca con sus labios.

-¿Recuerdas algo? -volvió a intentar, obteniendo lo mismo que antes: Un movimiento negativo por parte de su novio y un silencio que, extrañamente, él estaba rompiendo con la insistencia que era mas propio del menor- Barry, mírame... -exigió, pero este no obedeció al pedido- Barry -dijo Oliver mientras tomaba suavemente la barbilla del velocista y lo hacia verle- Todo estará bien... -le prometió.

Flash hizo una mueca lastimera, como si no le creyera demasiado, soltando un gemido quedo.

-Volví a tener otra visión... Y tu estabas en el -decía mientras intentaba que su voz no se rompiera.

Oliver asintió, mejor por el avance que había conseguido con el mocoso.

\- ¿Que fue lo que viste?

-No demasiado... -esta vez fue Barry quien busco los ojos de Oliver- Estaba en la cárcel. Estaba muy mal, me veía mal y tu estabas visitándome; parecías muy decepcionado de mi... -dijo el mas joven mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo- También estaba la tumba de Eddie...

Esta vez Barry no se contuvo, dejo deslizar por sus mejillas frías lagrimas de dolor mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia adelante, queriendo desaparecer de la habitación. Del mundo, de ser posible. Oliver rápidamente le rodeo entre sus brazos, acunando su rostro en su cuello y acariciando suavemente sus cabellos, como lo hacia el mismo Barry cuando él soñaba con Tommy o Slade.

Espero cuatro, diez, quince minutos hasta que Barry pareció dejar de sollozar. Lo escuchaba sorbiendo su nariz y moverse limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Fue mi culpa... -dijo bajito Barry, mas para sí mismo que para su pareja.

Oliver sabia a que se refería. Barry se culpaba por la muerte del policía.

-No es cierto -contesto Oliver fríamente mientras le apretaba contra su pecho desnudo- No fue culpa tuya, nada de lo que sucedió fue culpa tuya, Barry. Ni en el pasado ni en ninguna linea de tiempo. Si Thawne hizo lo que hizo fue su decisión, él eligió la salida fácil...

Ante tales palabras, Barry hizo huso de sus poderes meta-humanos y se alejo de Oliver, quedando frente a la cama en la que estaban. Dejando sorprendido al arquero ante el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, pero Barry no reparo en ello. Las crueles palabras de Oliver hacia Eddie le habían enfurecido, haciendo que dejase a un lado el sentimiento de tristeza que se había alojado en su corazón.

¡¿Como se atrevía a menospreciar el sacrificio de Eddie?!

El oficial Edward Thawne era, _fue,_ un héroe, mas grande incluso que él, y Barry no iba a permitir que Oliver dijese, de esa forma tan fría y cruel, que la hazaña de su amigo fue una salida fácil, _una cobarde._ No iba a permitírselo, ni a él ni a nadie.

El velocista de Central City le apunto con el dedo al arquero, fijando su vista enojada en la del otro. Su respiración agitada le hacia ver mas iracundo de lo que en realidad estaba.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de él... -le advirtió- No voy a dejar que menosprecies el sacrificio que Eddie hizo para salvarme.

¿Como podía Queen restarle importancia al acto tan heroico y noble de Eddie?

Eddie había tomado la difícil decisión de dejar todo atrás. Su vida, su familia, la mujer que amaba. Todo. Había elegido renunciarlo a todo para no solo salvarlo a él y a sus amigos, sino a la ciudad entera. Y que Oliver tachara de cobarde a Eddie le hacia querer golpearlo, hacerle tragas sus palabras porque lo que Eddie había hecho no fue una decisión cobarde.

Oliver hizo amago a querer tomar su mano, pero obviamente él fue mas rápido y la alejo con cierto desprecio. No, esta vez si estaba enfadado y no quería que Oliver se creyera con el derecho a decir estupideces sobre Eddie. Porque no los merecía, porque su amigo no mereció morir.

-Barry -le llamo Queen, tratando de que le prestara atención. El velocista frunció el ceño, advirtiéndole así de que era mejor que cuidara sus palabras si no era que quisiese cagarla mas- No estoy quitandole valor a lo que Thawne hizo, solo quería aclarar de que tu no tuviste la culpa de su muerte. Él debió confiar en ti, debió esperar a que regresaras y no lo hizo. Decidió seguir por su cuenta sin medir consecuencias, sin importarle a quienes lastimaría con aquello -Oliver le tomo la mano, por fin, y le acaricio con los pulgares- Siempre hay una segunda opción, un plan B, y él no quiso tomarla.

Barry cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de tristeza, sus ojos picaban pero no caían lagrimas por ellos. Dolía, si, pero Eddie se merecía algo mas que solo lagrimas.

Sabia que Oliver tenia razón, aunque le doliese en lo mas hondo admitirlo.

Eddie no había confiado en él, después de todo no lo había esperado. Se marcho, sin despedidas, sin bromas. Sin nada. Pero no lo culpaba, nunca podría hacerlo después de todo. La decisión de Eddie no le quitaba valor a lo que había hecho, simplemente reflejaba la desesperación de la situación a los que se habían sometido ¿O a los que él los había sometido a todos? ¿Fue culpa suya el que Eddie muriera?

Sino hubiese viajado al pasado ¿Eddie estaría vivo?

-No pienses en eso, Barry -le decía Oliver con una ternura impregnada en su voz que en ocasiones le sorprendía.

-No sabes en lo que estoy pensando -contesto con cierto regaño, como si hubiese vuelto a ser él por cuatro segundos.

-Créeme, lo se.

Y Barry sabia que su novio no mentía.

* * *

Deslizo su camperon azul marino lentamente por su cuerpo terminando por vestirse mientras trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, Oliver tenia un buen oído y no quería que lo escuchara escapándose luego de haber hecho el amor con él. El arquero de Starling City odiaba que hiciese eso, como si fuera un amante cualquiera que se aburrida de esperar a que la noche pasara y dejarse en el olvido.

Y Barry apreciaba eso. Saber que Oliver quería tenerle consigo al despertar, como pocos lo habían hecho, le hacía sentirse especial; aunque sonase cursi y cayendo en lo mas bajo del cliché.

Pero, por esta vez, necesitaba marcharse. Las caricias, el amor que Oliver le demostró durante el final de la noche le hicieron sentirse vivo. Le hicieron bien, le hicieron olvidar que tenia un corazón roto en partes. De que tenia culpas, miedos y desconfianza en si mismo.

Y aunque eso funciono, no duro demasiado. El amanecer le tomo de sorpresa y con ello, el remordimiento. Lo inevitable.

Estaba amaneciendo y él no podía jugar a que no sucedió nada. Por eso se marchaba. Porque no era justo para nadie. No lo era para Eddie, para Oliver ni para él mismo. Simplemente no lo era.

Barry camino de puntillas hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Queen desde hacia meses, la abrió despacio, tratando de no hacerla chirriar mientras la deslizaba para escaparse, y miro a su pareja una ultima vez antes de desaparecer por ella.

Y Flash corrió, dejando que el viento helado de un invierno duro le golpeara el rostro, trayendole nuevamente a su realidad. Esa en la que todos le creían un héroe, pero que él no se sentía como tal ¿Como hacerlo? Había dejado morir a un amigo, y el traerlo de vuelta era una misión imposible. Ya había causado mucho daño al viajar al pasado, no lo volvería hacer por mucho que quisiese hacerlo. Prefería vivir con el dolor en su pecho a arriesgarse y empeorar de por si las cosas. Ahora entiende lo mal que estuvo jugar con el tiempo, porque de alguna u otra manera, este terminaba por cobrártelo.

De pronto sus pies se detienen. Esta en el cementerio y no por precisamente su madre, a ella ya le pidió perdón y fue perdonado. Esta vez esta en una tumba diferente, con flores nuevas y un hueco que nunca debió haber estado allí, al menos no para esa persona.

El nombre de Eddie resalta brillante sobre la fría y lisa lapida que parece cristalizarse debió al duro frió, haciéndola ver mas nueva que las demás. La tierra removida poco a poco parece cubrirse de vida, _cruel ironía,_ debió al césped que crece lentamente, con pereza. Pero que esta allí, adornándolo todo.

Barry suspira, pesado y con la mirada perdida.

- _Tu no debiste terminar aquí -_ piensa, aunque su voz suena mas a la de Iris que la suya.

Iris no le culpa por lo sucedido, nadie lo hace. Pero sabe, porque lo ve en sus ojos cuando lo observa, que ella cree que pudo haber hecho algo al respecto. Porque Iris cree que debe hacer algo al respecto, aunque ya le haya explicado que no puede. Y eso solo hace aumentar su culpa. No importa cuanto Joe se esmere en hacerle ver lo contrario, con solo que Iris lo piense le hace sentir miserable y desecho. Muerto en vida.

Y aunque Barry esta triste, profundamente dolido por el rumbo que tomo la historia, eso no evita que no oiga los pasos a su espalda que lo hacen girar para ver quien era la persona que visitaba el cementerio a esas horas de la mañana.

Un hombre, mayor de edad y fornido. De aspecto sencillo a simple vista.

Cabello casi rapado rubio heno, en combinación con una barba y patillas del mismo color, enmarcando su rostro. Ojos grises y nariz afilada. Estaba cubierto por una gabardina caqui a pesar del frió y no parecía importarle que esta no llegase a cubrirle bien.

El sujeto lo miraba fijo y no parecia querer dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Buscaba algo, señor? -le pregunta tratando de no gritar, pues el hombre esta a unos pasos de él y no parecía querer acercarse demás.

-Si -sonríe, mostrando sus dientes blancos- A ti.

-¿A mi? -se extraña el castaño- ¿Y quien me busca, si se puede saber?

El hombre no parece extrañarse por su pregunta, por lo que da dos pasos mas cerca de Barry.

-Soy Carter Hall... -se presenta. A Barry el nombre no le suena de nada- Soy amigo de Bruce, Barry. Él me dijo como hallarte.

Eso si sorprendió al meta-humano ¿Un amigo de Bruce? ¿Acaso el millonario había hablado de él con alguien mas? ¿Porque?

\- ¿Porque estaba buscándome?

Carter frunce el ceño, poniéndose serio y sacando sus manos de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

-Quiero hablar contigo respecto al ultimo hombre que estuvo con Edward Thawne antes de morir. Es importante y viendo que Batman esta ocupado con un asunto importante, me he tomado la molestia de venir personalmente.

La mente de Barry, y su cuerpo entero, se tambaleo de forma feroz _¿Que?_ Era demasiada información para una respuesta tan corta. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Ese sujeto conocía la identidad de Bruce como Batman? ¿Acaso era un aliado? Él no lo conocía, o al menos no de vista.

Ademas había algo mucho mas importante que eso ¿Cuando había sucedido aquello? ¿Acaso Eddie se había reunido con alguien antes de suicidarse? De ser así...

El corazón de Barry latía a gran velocidad y no parecía querer calmarse, miro al amigo de Bruce a los ojos buscando mas respuestas. Buscando saber mas.

-¿Quien?... -pregunto en un hilo de voz.

Carter Hall le miro serio, quería hacerle entender que aquello era importante y cualquier cosa que supiera era vital.

-Hal Jordan -respondió.

* * *

 **N/A:** No tengo ni idea de como van a integrar a Hal ni a Carter en la segunda temporada de The Flash ni en la nueva de Arrow. Así que no crean que les estoy contando algo de gran importancia, después de todo solo es un fics basado en mis propias teorías del Universo DC.

PD: Por si a alguien le interesa, hice mi primer Fics de Ant-Man. Si quieren darle una ojeada para saber como me fue en mi primera vez, lo agradeceria. Es que quiero animarme a mas de ellos.

 ***** ¿Porque Carter busca a Hal?

 ***** ¿Que sucedió entre Hal Jordan y Eddie en su ultimo encuentro?

 ***** Batman no puede ayudarles en la búsqueda ¿Sera por el "Dios Falso"?

 **¿Tomates podridos?**

 **¿Pasteles de crema?**

 **¿Sopa de repollo?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
